


Merry Christmas Cupid

by alpha_libsx



Series: A very OTP Christmas [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Avengers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_libsx/pseuds/alpha_libsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Christmas Clint is going to spend away from Phil and the idea of it has been killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of this series, hope you guys enjoy it. Keep in mind that for this series i've taken for granted that Phil and Clint were together even before the avengers and the situation with Loki.

“Hey, the others want you to come upstairs, we’re going to open some gifts have a dinner and watch bad Christmas movies. It’s going to be great” Natasha said as she waited behind Clint at the range to put down his bow and come upstairs with her.

“Not done yet” Clint said as he picked up another arrow drew the bow and let it fly, bulls eye as usual he thought. He thought that since it was Christmas he’d joke around a bit at the range with the easiest level of practice he could think of and not let himself drown in the fact that he missed Phil. He always thought that Christmas was silly and for people that didn’t concern themselves with things like saving the world from complete chaos. This year was different somehow, after the events with Loki this was the first Christmas he was going to have without Phil.

“Ok that’s it, put it down and come upstairs with me” Natasha said and it drew Clint from his thoughts as she grabbed his hand before he took another arrow.

“Ok ok” Clint muttered and left his bow and walked behind her towards the elevator. They both fell silent as the elevator took them up to the living room area, it was something Clint loved about Natasha that he didn’t need to talk around her and she respected their moments of silence.

“Promise me you’ll be calm?” Natasha said as she exited the elevator to the living room area.

“Why would I …” Clint trailed off as he got a glimpse of a silhouette that was hauntingly familiar. 

“Merry Christmas” everyone said together as they noticed Clint and Natasha. Clint felt the whole world crash down around him as he took in the fact that Phil was standing right in front of him with his trademark suit. Clint felt an anger surge through him as questions started flooding his mind. Did everyone know and thought that it was a good idea not to tell him, how long did they know, why didn’t Phil come to him first.

He grabbed Phil by the collar and pinned him up to the nearest wall.

“Why them?” it was all that Clint could master to say.

“Clint i…” Phil trailed off as he looked into Clint’s eyes.

“You, what?” Clint shouted back into his face and as he shouted he noticed that everyone else fell silent. He left Phil’s neck, turned around and run to the nearest elevator as tears streamed down his face, this was the best day of his life now that Phil was back, but there was also all these questions and the one looming over his mind was the worst, is that how much did Phil value him that he thought it was ok to not tell him he was alive.

 

~ LIVING ROOM ~ 

“I honestly thought it would make him happy, I swear on Jarvis” Tony said as he slummed on the nearest armchair.

“I told you that it’d shock him” Natasha filled a cup with some hot wine.

“It’s my fault, I should have gone to him first chance I had” Phil said rubbing subconsciously at his temples.

“Jarvis buddy where is Clint, I want to talk to him” Steve said and walked over to the elevator.

 

~ CLINT’S FLOOR ~

Clint heard the elevator door open and grabbed the nearest vase and as the doors opened fully he took his shot before waiting to see who came to see him. Steve ducked on time and the vase hit the elevator wall behind him.

“Easy there, I just want to talk” Steve said and walked over to Clint.

“I’ve got nothing to say” Clint retorted back because he couldn’t believe the nerve in all of them, that they’d just show up with Clint and say merry Christmas and everything was going to be ok.

“Ok, don’t talk, just listen to me” Steve said and crossed his arms on his chest. Clint nodded emphatically back at him.

“You should listen to him, maybe he had his reasons, maybe he wanted to get some help from others to reach out to you…” Steve trailed off trying to find the right words to not make Clint more angry.

“What about me? What about the help I needed, what about the fact that I haven’t slept after the whole thing with Loki and knowing that I lead the raid that resulted in Phil dying or whatever happened? What about the fact that I couldn’t look in a mirror because I didn’t want to see the monster responsible for Phil’s death starring back at me?” Clint shouted getting into Steve’s face.

“I’d give up anything to be with Bucky right now, Phil’s a few floors upstairs right now waiting for you. You should go up and listen to what he has to say, you should cherish in the fact that he’s alive and well and waiting for you” Steve said and turned around to walk back towards the elevator.

“Are you coming with me?” Steve asked without turning to look at Clint hoping that he’d finally see reason and join him to go upstairs.

Clint couldn’t help himself and got into the elevator with Steve. On their way to the living room Clint kept thinking of what to say to Phil and everyone else, but thought that he shouldn’t have to explain himself to anyone.

“Did he come around?” Bruce’s voice came from the kitchen.

“I did” Clint said and leaned over to Steve.

“By the way the argument you made for Bucky was a below the belt hit and you should listen to your own advice he needs time don’t give up on him” Clint whispered and saw and walked over to the table were Tony and Phil were talking.

“So please don’t hit him again, you love him he loves you, basically you guys with your love make me sick, he kept on rambling about you and come on make up already and have some loud I’m so glad you’re alive, I love you you’re my sun sex, so that we can all have some Christmas dinner” Tony said and both Phil and Clint stared at him with mouths gawking.

“What? Did I miss something? Clint’s been moping around ever since the Loki situation and don’t think I haven’t noticed Legolas. And you agent the first thing you asked me was how was Clint and you kept on asking about Clint, you’d freaking call Natasha at three in the morning asking about Clint, don’t think I don’t know. Natasha back me up here?” Tony said starring back and forth at both of them.

“I can confirm it” Natasha said winking as he came bringing the plates and started setting the table.

“Tony honey?” Pepper said as she came in with a festive Christmas risotto left it on the table and went to Tony’s side.

“What’s up?” Tony asked looking up at her.

“Shut up for a second and let them talk?” Pepper said sarcastically and gave a little slap at the back of Tony’s neck.

“They’re idiots if I, no if we let them talk it out alone, one will take the east corner and brood and the other one will probably take the vent on the west and brood over there.” Tony continued. Clint found himself smiling at Tony’s efforts but he still couldn’t let go of how much it hurt him. He noticed Phil getting up from the chair and walking over to a corridor and Clint decided to follow him. Phil opened the door to the bathroom on his left and Clint didn’t think for a second and followed him inside.

“I’m sorry for waiting this long to contact you. I know it seems like I didn’t value you enough to reach out to you the first chance I had but I had to make sure everything was all right with me after Fury brought me back this process was the first time it was done and they monitored me for months on end, Clint it killed me not being able to talk to you and I love you so much and I’m sorry Clint I’m so sorry, I fucked up I should have sneaked out and talk come to find you” Phil said not knowing what else to say to make how Clint felt better because he knew that deep down even though he wouldn’t admit it Clint would feel a little bit betrayed.

“Who did you contact first?” Clint asked bluntly wanting to know the whole story before jumping to conclusions.

“Actually Tony contacted me. He’s been keeping tracks on shield and he contacted me as soon as the doctors on shield concluded that I was all there, Phil Coulson” Phil said and supported himself on the counter.

“You keep saying all there what do you mean?” Clint asked trying to keep a stern expression on his face.

“I mean that they had to make sure they brought back a man with a conscious, that I wasn’t some sort of mindless zombie and that my brain was all there and that I remembered and a lot of other things” Phil said turning his face away from Clint.

“I’m sorry too, I know that it won’t fix what I caused but I truly am sorry” Clint muttered and Phil snapped his head back to look at Clint, not being able to believe that he found a way to blame himself.

“No, none of it is your fault” Phil said and walked over to Clint cupping his cheeks with both of his hands and turning Clint’s face upwards to look at him. Phil felt his heart tear up as he saw Clint’s eyes wet with tears.

“I love you so much” Phil said and Clint rested his head on the crevice of Phil’s neck.

“I love you too Phil and you being back is probably the best thing” Clint said and turned up to look at Phil smiling.

Phil reached down and kissed Clint smirking.

“Why are you smirking?” Clint said against Phil’s mouth.

“You didn’t punch me and this is the best Christmas gift I could have ever hoped for” Phil said and bent down again to kiss Clint. Clint felt himself get lost in the feeling and let Phil dominate him with his kiss. After a while Phil broke off their kiss.

“We should go back inside” Phil proposed.

“I don’t want to” Clint muttered.

“Oh come on, dinner’s waiting and we have all night, at least what’s left of it” Phil said and grabbed his hand urging Clint to follow him. Clint didn’t hesitate and walked back with Phil. As soon as they came back everyone broke off their conversations.

“Pay up, that’s totally Phil’s orgasm face” Tony said looking at Bruce.

“Shut up Tony” Pepper said and took a sip of wine.

“Ok I’m not asking why you bet on whether or not Phil had an orgasm, but you lost” Clint said as he sat on a spare chair.

“Who says the bet was about what happened on when you were in there? And I so won” Tony said with a huge smile on his face as everyone else groaned. They ate the rest of their dinner joking about little things and when they finished Phil and Clint excused themselves and took the elevator over to Clint’s floor.

As soon as the door opened Clint turned around and grabbed Phil by his collar and kissed him enjoying every single second and sensation of Phil’s lips on his.

“I missed this so much, I missed you so much” Phil said as he started unbuttoning Clint’s dark purple shirt and Clint did the same with his. When Clint opened the last button he took in a sharp breath at the sight that greeted him. Over Phil’s chest was a tattoo with a bow and and arrow.

“What is this?” Clint said turning up smiling at Phil.

“It’s where you’ve always been anyway, so after I woke up and after some tough negotiating I managed to get it” Phil said and Clint leaned in and pressed a kiss over the tattoo and started kissing his way up to Phil’s mouth.

“Merry Christmas Cupid” Phil said laughing as he met Clint’s mouth.


End file.
